The present disclosure relates generally to a drawer assembly for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) include a tool box coupled to a body of the work vehicle. The tool box may store various tools that may be used for maintenance operations and/or to reconfigure the work vehicle. Typical tool boxes include a lid that is rotatably coupled to a body of the tool box. The lid may rotate between a closed position that blocks access to an interior of the body and an open position that facilitates access to the interior of the body. Unfortunately, the tool box, which is coupled to the work vehicle body, may reduce the aesthetic appearance of the work vehicle. In addition, the lid may enable unauthorized access to the tools within the tool box.